El Esclavo y la reina
by GiygaShade
Summary: ::La reina, versión The lorax:: El esclavo y la reina nunca deben hablarse, nunca.


__SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TRILOGÍA OHDIOS KSAKHNRWEMRWR según iba a subir esto el día de las madres pero doña inspi nunca llegó. así bien fea mi situación.

No sé que decirles, medio me deprimí cuando lo escribí. También está en tumblr *se pudre* ARRIBA ONCE-LINGS.

**D I S C L A I M E R**

SEUSS SEUSS WHY WHY WHY ONCE-LER ES PERFECTO.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_The Lorax_

_La reina. _

El sonido de las moto sierras, de las hachas cortando, de las máquinas procesando, de los cajones rechinando en los raíles, de la gente gritando, de los animales lamentándose. Y las lágrimas. Sonidos ávidos, incontrolables, que cada cinco minutos, hacen a cualquiera entrar en estado de insanidad. Sonidos que evocan perfección y destrucción. Muerte, amor. Sentimientos encontrados. Las cuchillas rebanando por allí y por allá, destazando los sueños, ilusiones. Todo. Y en lo más profundo del alma, sólo queda un vago recuerdo. Un triste y vago recuerdo. De lo que fue, de algo que nunca regresará. Sombras del pasado, de algo que nunca existió.

Y él allí, tendido en la alfombra roja de terciopelo, como siempre. La puerta cerrada, no quiere que nadie lo moleste. No otra vez, no. Lanza todo a su paso, forma una grieta en la ventana, representa todas sus ilusiones destruidas, sus motivos. Está en la cima del mundo, del éxito, de todo. Es un semidios, comen de la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lanza su sombrero de copa, al carajo con todo el dinero invertido. Los sonidos le atrofian el cerebro, le hacen querer gritar, llorar, acabar con todo. ¿Aparentar ser feliz? ¿Tenerlo todo? Sí, pero hasta en la cúspide de todo, hay altibajos.

Y no es culpa ni de las finanzas, ni de la falta de materia, ni del declive. No, nada de eso, todo está estable, más que perfecto. Uno de los hombres más exitosos de la década. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Suspira, sabe que no debe de sentirse mal por eso, al contrario. Debería sentirse orgulloso, no, más que eso. Y no porque todo vaya perfecto con la fábrica, sino por lo que está logrando. Ser el más rico, no. Ser el más deseado, no. No no no no no. Maldita sea, no. Nada de eso.

Está logrando conseguir algo que anheló siempre, desde su infancia. Poco a poco lo tiene en la palma… No, aún está lejos, muy lejos. ¿De qué le sirve todo el dinero? En alguna parte hay risas, el salón. La sala del trono. Dónde la reina se sienta, altiva, espera a que todo se lo den, ríe fingidamente y da órdenes, gritando. Los papeles se invierten, él construyó con sudor y sangre ese lugar y no era más que otro esclavo trabajando para ella. Siempre será su esclavo.

Ella lo llama un palacio. Sí, un palacio que destruye y opaca todo a su alrededor. Un palacio que grandifica con el paso de los días, meses, años. Un palacio que acaba con la vida de aquellos que lo habitan, que trabajan para él. Sí, está vivo, es un palacio vivo, y más que eso, es una fábrica de destrucción, de muerte. No, no muerte como todos la ven, cadáveres, nada de eso. Muerte de la naturaleza, del ecosistema, de lo que se necesita para vivir. De aquello indispensable. Las torres se irguen altas, desafiando al cielo. Los raíles atraviesan todo el valle, destruyéndolo y las tuberías hacen lo mismo, con el río.

Los sonidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Susurros que se convierten en gritos, que dicen lo mismo una y otra vez. "No te estás esforzando lo suficiente" Aún falta, ¿Qué falta? Conquistarlo todo, desde el fondo del océano hasta la galaxia vecina. Así, quizá, lo conseguiría. Por fin. ¡Conseguirlo! Su más grande anhelo, sueño, deseo. Nada más que un paisaje post apocalíptico, desolador. Y los gritos se convierten en pesadillas. "Continúa grandificando, continúa, continúa, continúa" Se tapa los oídos. Aún hay risas. Fingidas. A sus oídos son lóbregas, macabras, secas. Sin embargo, todos los bufones se ríen con ella. Sus hermanos, los trabajadores. Y si su esposo estuviera ahí, también.

Lo peor es el día, todo el mundo entra y sale con cajas envueltas, con una enorme sonrisa. Gente que no se da cuenta de la devastación a su alrededor, que vive del consumismo y lo fácil. Como él. Quizá. Gritan de felicidad, en especial los niños. Esas personas que contaminan aún más con el humo de sus automóviles. Esas personas que compran, sin saber la historia oscura detrás de todo. Ese tipo de gente. Que quiere hacer feliz a otra, en ese día especial. Un día que fue preestablecido por la sociedad años atrás para adorarlas. Para darle amor a las mujeres que nos tuvieron… que nos dieron su amor…

¿Y por qué ella no es así? Mujeres que abrazan a sus hijos en cuánto estos les entregan las cajas envueltas en colores chillantes. ¿Por qué ella no es así? Mujeres que cuidan a sus hijos como nada y les dan ánimos, sin importar qué. ¿Por qué ella no es así? ¿Por qué no lo abraza? ¿Por qué simplemente le grita? ¿Por qué no lo trata como lo que es? ¿Por qué no abre los ojos? El amor y el dinero van de la mano, cuando no hay uno, el otro tampoco. Lecciones de la vida, más letal que la supervivencia del más apto.

Para ella, si no hay dinero no hay amor. ¡Siempre es así! No, corrigiendo, hay dinero más no hay amor. Todo es fingido. "Eres un inútil, podrías hacer más grande tu compañía." "No me importa como, pero que al mundo en mis manos." "Eres tan grande como para caer, GRACIAS A MI." Y las hachas siguen despedazando, el follaje sigue transformándose, el paisaje sigue deteriorándose y él sigue grandificando. ¿Gracias a ella? Hay una grieta no sólo en la ventana de su oficina, sino también en él. Un corazón que se rompe más y más a cada minuto.

Por fín creyó tenerlo en sus manos su amor. Se equivocó.

"Cariño, esto no me sirve de nada. Tú solo sirves para grandificar" Las palabras siguen cortando, despedazando, destruyendo, desmembrando. ¿Un día especial? No, los esclavos no tienen derecho a eso. La gente libre puede dar regalos, todos serán bien recibidos. Las reinas y los esclavos no deben mantener nunca contacto, ni muestras de afecto. Ellas lo son todo, ellos no son nada… Nada… Él lo es todo para algunos, nada para ella. Las reinas no deben mirar a los esclavos, sin importar que… sin importar que…

Lágrimas, de impotencia, de rechazo. Lo que busca y no puede encontrar. Es preso de esas lágrimas provocadas por ella. Mancha la alfombra de terciopelo, la grieta se hace cada vez más grande, el paisaje más devastado. Su traje se mancha de las saladas gotas, ya no importa. El regalo destruido, aventado. "¿Crees que con esto vas a satisfacerme?" Dijo. Risas. La mirada triste de él y la sonrisa cínica de ella. "Tú sólo eres bueno para hacer Thneeds, así que sigue con eso." "Ahórrate tus regalos que no sirven para nada y grandifica."

Las reinas no deben mirar a los esclavos, sin importar que… sin importar que…

Sean madre e hijo.

"Idiota" Destruyó sus ilusiones contenidas en una pequeña carta hecha con amor, con verdadero amor… Sólo una frase, y en ella, todo. Quemada.

"Feliz día de las madres."

El sonido de las moto sierras, de las hachas cortando, de las máquinas procesando, de los cajones rechinando en los raíles, de la gente gritando, de los animales lamentándose. Y las lágrimas, secas. Coge su sombrero, se pone de pie. Mira el devastador panorama, todo se acaba lentamente. Las cuchillas a lo lejos. Las risas en el salón. Intenta sonreír, una idea vaga, oscura, pasa por su mente. Es tan perfecta, quizá así deje de ser un simple esclavo. Quizá así agrade a la reina. Se acomoda el traje, toca la grieta en la ventana. Por fin logra sonreír. Alza su vista al cielo nublado.

_Grandificaré tanto, que me amarás… por fin._


End file.
